


Red Solo Cup

by sidhedcv



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con tutta la sincerità di questo mondo e con tutto l’amore che prova per lui Alfred è convinto che se le parole del proprio compagno avessero una forma grafica sarebbero fucsia – Francis dice che il nome giusto è rosa Schiaparelli anche se lui davvero non vede la differenza –, scritte in un carattere pieno di ghirigori e fiori e ondine e arcobaleni.<br/>Dopo tutte le spiegazioni di Francis lui ancora non riesce a capire che cosa ci sia di male nel bere il vino da un bicchiere di plastica. Sì, va bene, il sapore forse non è esattamente perfetto come potrebbe essere bevendolo dal Grand Baron o come diavolo si chiama quel bicchiere ma-- in fondo che cosa cambia? Il vino è sempre il vino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Solo Cup

 

C’è una sola cosa al mondo che Francis Bonnefoy adora più delle cene in splendidi ristoranti eleganti, una sola cosa che adora più dell’ottimo cibo e del teatro – e la lista potrebbe continuare all’infinito perché in fin dei conti a Francis piace definirsi ed essere definito come una nuova specie di edonista: un edonista del XXI secolo – e quella cosa è il suo bicchiere di vino appena tornato a casa dal lavoro.

Entrare in casa, infilarsi le pantofole e sedersi sulla sua poltrona preferita tenendo con estrema attenzione tra le dita il calice di Château Mouton Rothschild, prendendosi tutto il tempo per gustarlo fino all’ultima goccia è la parte migliore del ritorno a casa. Il meraviglioso sapore del vino, esaltato dal bicchiere – rigorosamente in cristallo, che sia un Ballon, un Borgogna o un Renano –, lo aiuta a scordare qualsiasi problema avuto durante la giornata e gli ridipinge il sorriso sulle labbra. 

È esattamente per questo motivo che quando quel giorno torna a casa e trova Alfred, affondato nel divano e con un’espressione che non promette nulla di buono, con in mano un bicchiere di plastica e al suo interno quello che dopo solo un’occhiata riconosce subito come il contenuto di una delle sue bottiglie preferite di Château Latour, la sua reazione mentale non è esattamente delle migliori.

Non è che sia infastidito dal fatto che Alfred, ormai suo partner da due anni e mezzo, stia bevendo il suo vino, anzi: da quando stanno insieme ha cercato di farlo avvicinare il più possibile a quelli che lui chiama i veri piaceri della vita e tra questi ovviamente è compreso anche il vino. Il vino di classe, s’intende.

Il punto è che Alfred potrebbe finire in una serata anche tre bottiglie del vino più costoso che ha in casa e a Francis ne sarebbe perfino entusiasta se solo il suo fidanzato lo facesse nel bicchiere giusto.

Sprecare una bottiglia di vino da settecento euro bevendolo in un bicchiere di plastica – quelli che Francis non si azzarda ad usare nemmeno per bere l’acqua – lo sconvolge in modi che non avrebbe mai creduto possibili.

«Ciao tesoro. Cosa stai facendo?» esordisce con un breve colpo di tosse un tono di voce che sarebbe risultato abbastanza fermo se non fosse stato per quella lieve nota d’incertezza su quell’ultima parola. 

Alfred rovescia il capo all’indietro per riuscire a guardarlo senza cambiare posizione e tenendo in perfetto equilibrio sullo stomaco quell’orrendo bicchiere gli rivolge uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi: «non sapevo a che ora saresti tornato e avevo bisogno di un po’ di vino».

Francis dischiude le labbra per rispondere a quella frase con la domanda che già mentre l’altro parlava si era formata della sua mente – e _dovevi proprio farlo nel bicchiere di plastica delle feste dei bambini?_ – ma Alfred lo precede, mormorando un _mi sei mancato un sacco_ e tutto quello che Francis doveva dire si trasforma irrimediabilmente in una stretta al cuore per quel tono di voce e quella frase.

«Mi sei mancato anche tu» è tutto quello che riesce a rispondere, sporgendosi su di lui per sfiorargli le labbra in un bacio leggero – bacio che Alfred prolunga inarcando il più possibile il collo per premere le labbra contro le sue. Francis attende che Alfred parli di nuovo perché ha capito perfettamente che qualcosa non va: c’è sempre qualcosa che non va se l’altro lo accoglie in quel modo e non saltellandogli intorno, esagitato come sempre.

Finalmente Alfred si tira a sedere, appoggiando il bicchiere di plastica – orrore, orrore, orrore – sul tavolino davanti al divano; «non è niente di serio, è solo che ho discusso di nuovo con Arthur e lo sai quanto odio quando succede» borbotta una volta accoccolatosi contro il petto di Francis.

«Niente di serio, spero» Arthur Kirkland è il datore di lavoro di Alfred e decisamente l’ultima cosa che Francis vuole è che il suo fidanzato perda il lavoro. 

«No, le solite stronzate. Però poi tu non c’eri e la mia giornata è peggiorata esponenzialmente».

Per un singolo istante Francis rimane indeciso tra un paio di possibili risposte – _sono così fiero che tu stia imparando tutte queste parole nuove, tesoro; sei tanto carino a dire una cosa del genere_ seguito da tanto, ottimo sesso – e alla fine ne sceglie una che ritiene essere abbastanza diplomatica.

«Mi dispiace che tu abbia discusso con Arthur ma dovevi proprio bere il vino in quel bicchiere?» 

«Cos’ha che non va questo bicchiere?» lo sguardo di Alfred è probabilmente una delle cose più carine – carine e adorabili e tenere e stupide – che Francis abbia mai visto: gli sembra di avere davanti un bambino con quell’espressione di sincera confusione dipinta sul viso. E va bene, visto e considerato che in questo momento Francis si sente esattamente come un genitore che spiega al figlio perché sia sbagliatissimo toccare il fuoco, bere il detersivo liquido o correre in mezzo ad una strada piena di camion.

«Il Château Latour va bevuto in un particolare bicchiere, Alfred. Ha bisogno di un calice di cristallo piuttosto _panciuto_ che faciliti il movimento di roteazione del bicchiere per ossigenare il vino eper cogliere al meglio il bouquet nel vino rosso» spiega pazientemente Francis, consapevole di aver già affrontato la questione almeno una trentina di volte – e con parecchie persone diverse.

Alfred rimane in silenzio una decina di secondi prima di mettersi a sedere composto, sporgendosi appena verso di lui con le labbra increspate in una smorfia pensosa: «ho due domande».

«Parla».

«Uno: ma il bouquet non è quello dei fiori? Due: il bicchiere di plastica è perfetto per bere qualsiasi cosa».

«Sì, tesoro, il bouquet è anche quello dei fiori: quando si parla del bouquet del vino si intende il profumo particolare che ogni bottiglia ha. E la seconda non è una domanda».

 

*

 

Con tutta la sincerità di questo mondo e con tutto l’amore che prova per lui Alfred è convinto che se le parole del proprio compagno avessero una forma grafica sarebbero _fucsia_ – Francis dice che il nome giusto è rosa Schiaparelli anche se lui davvero non vede la differenza –, scritte in un carattere pieno di ghirigori e fiori e ondine e arcobaleni.

Dopo tutte le spiegazioni di Francis lui ancora non riesce a capire che cosa ci sia di male nel bere il vino da un bicchiere di plastica. Sì, va bene, il sapore forse non è esattamente perfetto come potrebbe essere bevendolo dal Grand Baron o come diavolo si chiama quel bicchiere ma-- in fondo che cosa cambia? Il vino è sempre il vino.

 

Sono le sei e mezza di pomeriggio e Alfred sta aspettando Francis a casa, sdraiato sul divano con due bicchieri e una bottiglia di Château Mouton Rothschild – si è sforzato tutto il pomeriggio per capire come diavolo si pronunciava quel nome assurdo e alla fine ha dovuto chiamare un suo ex-fidanzato mezzo francese per farselo dire – sul tavolino accanto a lui.

Ha trascorso tre ore buone su internet ad informarsi sui vari tipi di bicchieri adatti per bere il vino e con la testa piena di nomi strani è riuscito ad individuare quello giusto all’interno dell’immenso – _armadietto – senza – fondo – dei – piatti – e – dei – bicchieri – e – dei– misteri – di – Narnia_.

Francis sarà orgoglioso di lui, ne è certo: si è sforzato così tanto ed è sicuro di aver scelto il bicchiere adatto da riuscire perfino ad immaginare l’espressione del suo fidanzato; lo guarderà con tanto orgoglio e con quello sguardo pieno d’amore – quello che gli riserva sempre dopo aver fatto l’amore – e si dimenticherà di quante volte lui sia stato così poco adatto.

Si dimenticherà degli anni mentalidi differenza che ci sono tra loro — quelli che tira fuori ogni volta che Alfred fa qualcosa di stupido tipo cercare di saltare dalla finestra del secondo piano pensando di non farsi male —, si dimenticherà del fatto che Alfred preferisce giocare alla playstation piuttosto che andare a vedere l’Opera – ha provato a spiegargli che se Ezio Auditore non riesce a recuperare la mela dell’Eden è un grosso problema per l’umanità mentre invece il Barbiere di Siviglia non se ne va da nessuna parte ma è abbastanza sicuro che Francis non abbia preso sul serio la questione–, si dimenticherà del fatto che per lui non c’è nessun problema a mangiare al McDonald’s invece che aspettare tre mesi per la prenotazione in un ristorante di lusso.

«Alfred? Sei a casa?» all’improvviso la voce di Francis interrompe i suoi pensieri e Alfred si alza di scatto, rischiando di rovesciare il tavolino per terra – e versare una bottiglia di vino sul preziosissimo tappeto persiano di Francis decisamente non è il modo migliore per stupirlo.

«Sono in salotto!» gli urla di rimando, afferrando la bottiglia e riempiendo i bicchieri per tre quarti prima di risistemarsi sul divano nella posizione più naturale e chic possibile, tenendo uno dei due calici tra le dita; «vieni di qui?»

Quando Francis entra in salotto è costretto ad impiegare tutta la sua forza di volontà per non scoppiare a ridere: Alfred siede sulla poltrona in una sorta di poco riuscito tentativo di accavallare le gambe e stringe tra l’indice e il pollice – tenendo il mignolo all’infuori senza un apparente motivo – un bicchiere di vino.

«Che stai facendo?»

«Niente di che. Mi rilassavo» Alfred cerca di mantenere un tono il più possibile tranquillo ma dall’espressione di Francis si capisce perfettamente quanto poco ci sia riuscito; «ho preso il Grand Baron per bere il vino, spero che non ti dispiaccia».

«.. Si dice Grand Ballon, Alfred».

«Ballon, sì» _maledizione, maledizione, maledizione era Ballon non Baron. Stupido Alfred._

«Non mi dispiace, comunque, non preoccuparti».

Francis si volta, facendo per uscire dal salotto e Alfred si trattiene dallo schizzare in piedi; «dove vai? Non rimani qui? Ho preso il bicchiere anche per te, non va bene? Forse è quello sbagliato?»

«No, no, è quello giusto. Arrivo subito, tesoro, tranquillo» lo rassicura immediatamente Francis, esibendosi in quel sorriso tanto gentile che riesce sempre a calmare Alfred.

Francis torna con un paio di bicchieri di plastica rossi che poggia sul tavolino accanto ai due calici di cristallo; Alfred lo fissa senza capire e dopo qualche istante tenta di chiedergli spiegazioni.

«Cosa--?»

«Mi sembra un buon compromesso, no?» lo interrompe l’altro, versando il vino del bicchiere di plastica; «tu hai provato a fare come dicevo io ora io provo a fare come dici tu».

Francis sorride nel sorseggiare il vino con la stessa flemma che lo caratterizza sempre e ad occhio esterno potrebbe sembrare davvero tranquillo: Alfred però non può essere definito del tutto esterno e si rende conto perfettamente di quanta fatica stia facendo il proprio fidanzato a non accartocciare quel bicchiere nella mano.

«Perché lo stai facendo?» gli chiede quindi dopo qualche altro istante di silenziosa osservazione, abbassando lo sguardo sul pavimento senza trovare davvero il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi.

«Te l’ho detto perché, credo che sia--»

«È perché pensi che io sia troppo poco raffinato per te? Pensi che io non riesca a cambiare? Perché ce la posso fare, voglio dire, ci posso riuscire! Devo soltanto mettermi d’impegno e fare più spesso le cose che fai tu e--»

«Io lo sto facendo esattamente perché non voglio che tu cambi, Alfred» Francis lo interrompe di nuovo, sporgendosi a premere le labbra contro le sue per farlo stare zitto; «te l’ho detto mille volte che sei perfetto così, che non starei con te se tu fossi così tanto diverso da come sei ora. Dovresti fidarti di me».

«Io mi fido di te è che--»

«Pensi davvero che se tu non andassi bene così come sei avrei scelto te tra tutti quelli che ci hanno provato con me?» domanda Francis con uno sguardo malizioso al quale Alfred risponde con una vaga occhiataccia e un adorabile broncio.

«Stupide persone che ci provano con il mio ragazzo» e Francis non può fare altro che ridere sonoramente a quelle parole; la realtà dei fatti è che tutto quello che riguarda Alfred riesce sempre a rallegrarlo – e anche questa dovrebbe essere una delle frasi rassicuranti stampate nella testolina del suo fidanzato.

Mentre finisce il poco vino rimasto nel bicchiere di plastica e osserva Alfred tentare di non far cadere il calice di cristallo Francis non riesce a smettere di pensare che quella sia la felicità.

 

*

 

«Francis! Vieni a giocare a Team Fortress con me?»

«È quella cosa dove devi sparare ad altre persone?»

«.. Più o meno sì».

«Non ci penso nemmeno».

«Ma perché no? Uffa..»

«.. Facciamo così: io vengo a giocare con te se stasera mi accompagni a teatro a vedere l’Amleto».

«È quella tragedia dove muoiono tutti?»

«.. Più o meno sì».

«Andata!»

 


End file.
